Waiting
by ssly7
Summary: This takes place after the anime version... What happens after that dream, and that question that Ritzuka pooped to Soubi about killing him if Seimei ask him to?...Would Soubi Kill Ritzuka? would he give into Seimei?...
1. Chapter 1

Note: The timeline for the story is based upon the Anime - Not the Manga - And im taking over where the anime

finished, that would be episode 12. Lets say much later the same day....

its based on both point of views start w/ ritsuka and then soubi.

I love "Loveless".. but this is my first Fics. so i hope its at least "ok"...ALL Comments are welcomed..

**bold - said out loud**

_italic - flash back ans messeges._

(Ritsuka.)

_-"Probably...."- _Ritzuka laid in his bed staring at the blank seeling, his thoughts were focused on that afternoon's

incedent with his fighter_. _

_**---**__Pro - probably...._ **How could he say that?... **- the boy was confunsed, he did not understand now if he should

trust Soubi, Soubi, his fighter, someone he thought also as his friend.

-**How far would he go for Seimei, and how far would seimei go, IF he was alive, would he betray me?**

**..Seime... NO!... not him.. he loved me**. Ritzuka talks to himself in a soft and almost angry voice, he couldnt

believe he would even think that about this brother, his beloved brother, was he the one betraying him now?

..thinking about this...even knowing he was dead. He wanted to stop so badly but after that dream, after that

answer, he wasent sure what to think.

(Soubi.)

**- Why did ritsuka ask me that?....What does he know?...what is he thinking?...what would i do?...IF seimei **

**ORDERED me to kill ritsuka .... I... I....** - Soubi thought to himself, as he wondered the streets. His eyes

seemed bitter as he recalled Seimei's name - **WHAT WOULD I DO?, I cant live without Rizsuka, i know Seime **

**ordered me to love him, to look after him, but ... - **he knew that even if it was an order he had never willingly

felt this way about one.. that worth when he saw his fragile and delicate face, he there admited that he felt

cared for and he liked it.- it **stared because of him, seimei, but its not because he ordered me, i would look **

**after him willingly without his order... But HIS Words, seimei's words still are law, even after dead.. i **

**would obey him... i have to fallow what he says ...even if it means desabeying ritzuka? -** he paused for a

minute only to notice that he he was standing in from of ritzuka's house in the middle of the night**- **

**...ritzuka....rit-zuka i dont want to hurt you .. i dont... - **he said with a soft voice, knowing he meant every

word from the botton of his soul **- AHHHHHHHHH...why am i so weakk.... - **he finally maneged to scream,

punching the wall in front of him, releasing the anger he felt within.

(Ritsuka)

**- Soubi!...-** He said as he woke from a deep sleep. he then notice he had fallen to sleep and had not changed

into his pijamas. He stand up and went to change, as he unbottoned his shirt he thought about soubi & seimei,

he had decided to forget about what happend that afternoon and forget that dream. Seimei was dead and

Soubi was now _his_ fighter and he would protect him; besides thinking about that stuff only made him feel bad,

mean, bitter towards two persons he loved...maybe, perhaps, the two persons he loved and trust the most. He

felt good with his decision, he felt relieved at least for now.

The Window in his room was open, and the breeze was blowing. -** I really want to see him- **he thought as he

glanced at his cellphone. He stared at it for a while as if he wanted to dial the number with his mind, he

hesited. - **it's late, he is probably sleeping -** he said.

(soubi)

**-Ritzuka...i need to i WANT to protect you.....ev- eve-even from him.-** said the blond hair man as he looked

up to the open window, deeply tempeted to enter the window that lead to ritzukas roomeven to see his

heavenly face asleep.

"""" buzzzz """""".... - **my phone? who....Ritzuka** - he once again looked up at the window.

-** mail? **-

_Soubi,_

_I'm sorry I was mad at you before_

_lets forget about the matter._

_If i woke u up ..GO back to bed!..Dont be_

_stupid!_

A crocked smile formed in the fighters's lips. - **he was thinking of me **-

he once again was temped by the window, but its all too perfect in his mind to ruined it by surprinsing

ritzuka...he could get upset - **maybe another day, now i can sleep in peace, thanks ritsuka **- and he started to

walk towards home, wondering what was going to happen in the future with him and his adorable sacrifice,

now more than ever he had decided to protect him from anything and anyone. -** i will protect you ritsuka, **

**even from him, even if you dont want me to.- **He said smiling in a low voice, as he vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

(RITZUKA)

- **Ritzuka-kun - **he heard a far voice calling, he had been walking absent minded to his way to school and hadn't notice he was already there.

-**Ritzuka-kun, how are you today?- **Said Yuiko basically yelling across the school yard.

- **Hey Yuiko! **- He said with a smile as he walked toward her.

- **Ritzuka-kun, What's wrong…? Come sensei is waiting.**

-** Eh…? Don't worry Yuiko nothing is wrong…Let's go** - and he left with yuiko to the classroom.

He spent his day as always with his friends at school Yuiko and Yayoi, playing and joking. He liked spending time with them at school; it was like an escape for him, an escape from his real life, the life that he had to put up with, an escape from his mother and her madness and from all the unknown secrets his brother and Soubi were keeping from him.

He missed Soubi although he wouldn't admitted to himself, but Soubi was part of that "other life" his real world, he was part of the hurtful part of his life the confusing part, the one where he wasn't a normal 12 year old and the one that would always haunt him.

Time passed quickly and time came to leave and go home. He said goodbye to his friends and his sensei then he started to walk home. He was surprised though not to see Soubi standing outside the school, it had become a habit now for them to meet after school just to check on each other.

_- He must have some college projects-_ he thought and continued on his way. It felt somewhat awkward not to have his devoted fighter next to him at this time of the day, but it also gave him so alone time to think and distract his mind for a while.

He finally made it home, when he noticed the door was open - Mother must have forgotten to closed it - he said to himself.

**- Seimei Please stay, don't you miss your mother, i need you! - **He heard his mother screaming and crying in the kitchen. He thought his mother was having another breakdown and decided to ignore her, but then he heard a familiar voice and decided to go check on what was happing.

**- I can't stay you know my conditions –**

Ritzuka couldn't believe his eyes…his heart was racing, he did not know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should step in or just pretend he didn't see what he just saw…_Seimei is alive!_..

**- Seimei, son, please I need you, your brother, your poor little bother he needs you, please come back…stay -**

He heard his mother crying and begging on her knees for him to stay. He then heard his brother mumble something he didn't quite understand, he wasn't concentrated.

_– Why would he pretend to be dead?...Why won't he stay?...And why did he return now…what's going on?..._He was unfocused and confused, he doubted everything, everyone, questions just kept on flying through is mind, not even giving him time to think about a possible answer.

He decided to run upstairs to his room, as he opened the door, he saw a long blond hair man sitting at the edge of his bed, it was Soubi.

**Soubi..? Soubi what are you doing here?..- **He said and lowered his head quickly, but not quick enough for soubi to notice that something was wrong.

**Rit-Ritzuka?...What's wrong ?...What happened ..?.**..Why are you crying...?-

**It's nothing…**- he did not want his fighter to know what he just saw.

**- What do you mean NOTHING..look at you, you are crying, your face looks so sad. Is it…**- ritzuka didn't let soubi finish.

**-No its not her.-**

**- Are you sure...? is she telling you horrible things again?-**

**- I said its nothing!** – he yelled. Then he thought about the fact the his brother is downstairs, and if he didn't want to let him know he was home, he needed to control his voice tune. He didn't want him to know he was there or worse that Soubi was. He walked forward a few steps.

**I … I can use a hug **- he said – **but, Its not an order its…**- and before he finished the sentence, the long armed man enrolled him bringing him close to the man's chest. The boy could feel the man's cold long fingers caressing his hair as he held him tight.

**I'm here…**- the man whispered into the cat-like ear, Ritzuka could feel his warm and comforting breath. – **I'm here and ill do anything to protect you…remember this please…**- Ritzuka hold to him a bit stronger and closed his eyes involuntarily. - _Even if it means to disobey my brother _– he thought, but did not say anything to the fighter next to him, -_ I want to believe you –_

The sound of the door knob caught his attention, he opened his eyes and looked towards the door.

**What a nice scenario** – said the black colored hair young man standing in the door way. – **How nice of you Soubi, I see you are indeed protecting my little brother as I ordered you –** both the man and the boy slowly pulled apart they were both dazed.

**Seimei, I...** -

**Save it Soubi...! I don't want to hear your annoying voice**. – Soubi lowered his head and did not speak, while

Ritzuka stared at his brother, still in an amazement state and shocked.

**Seimi its really you** – The 12 year old finally managed to say.

Seimei glanced back at his little brother.

– **Yes it is me Ritzuka, your brother, I came for you, I missed you so much you know **– He said using an inviting and soft voice.

Seimei seemed slightly different to Ritzuka, although he could not put his finger on it; He kept staring at him for a while and did not say a word, trying to find what could be the difference between this person and the one he remembered.

Seimei opened his arms waiting for this little brother to do the same and come running to him but instead he just kept staring at him with a perplex expression on his face.

**-What? Aren't you happy to see me?-**

**Mmm… Yes! –** said the boy with a tone that denoted fright rather than happiness.

Ritzuka hugged his brother.

**I missed you so much-**

**-Then why did you leave? Why did you pretend to be dead? Why did you lay? -** Ritzuka's voice sounded bitter and demanding, nothing like the fragile little boy that seimei left back a few years ago.

**-My little one, my little brother, Ritzuka, you would not understand, you couldn't possibly, but know that I did not mean to hurt you, That's why I left my fighter unit with you, to protect you, because I Love you, you are the most import person in world to me.-**

His words ran through Ritzuka's vains hurting every inch. Ritzuka was having mixed feelings, he was surprised, happy,sad and angry, specially angry and very confused; What was he to think now?

**- Ritzuka, I don't want to believe that you could think that maybe I would harm you.-**

The boy looked at him not knowing exactly what to answer.

**- What have you been telling him Soubi? Have you been putting my brother against me? **–

Soubi stared at seimei lifting his head to speak when ...

**- He hasent been telling me anything, In fact he wouldn't even answer most of my questions** – said the small boy in a frustrating matter.

- **Oh he hasn't, well, well done, maybe his not so useless after all-** the fighter lowered his head once again.

- **Come Ritzuka, let go, lets go away from everyone, it will just be you and me **– he reached out his hand graving his brothers.

**NO!** - Ritzuka yelled.

**- UM? What do you mean no! don't you want to be with me, your big brother,away from all of mother's abuse and learn all that I know.-**

**No,** - he said once again in a softer voice, tears falling from his face. – I** can't leave mother, WE can't leave her, why won't you stay if you care so much for me? If we leave she will only get worse, she will be sick, she could do something stupid, I need to stay with her and protect her -**

- **Mother is pathetic, you shouldn't care what happends to that women, haven't you had enough?… Look at what shes done!** – the young boy pointed out one of many scratches in his brothers arm.

- **I don't care what she does, or did, she my mother I cant leave her, I can't abandon her**.-

- **Well then, Have it your way, I see I made a mistake leaving you here with mother and Soubi, you sound as pitiful and pathetic as they do, I knew you weren't going to come with me, but it was still worth it to give it a try…Soubi lets go!-**

Soubi once again lift his head up, he stared at Ritzuka with sad eyes.

**Soubi?** – said ritzuka with a sad voice.

**- Sorry Ritzuka, its.**. -

**- Shut up! Noone is asking you, no one ordered you to talk- **interrupted seimei **– He's not your fighter brother, his mine and I will have him back as I please. - **

**- Seimei you…**- Ritzuka swallowed his words, knowing it was the best thing to do.

**- I see your not that innocent little creature I left behind **– seimei just turned his back and left ignoring him completely.

Soubi stand up to leave, he glazed at ritzuka wanting to tell him so many things. Ritzuka looked away. Soubi didn't say a word he just stared a bit longer hoping Ritzuka would read his eyes but the boy wouldn't even stare his way, so then he left.


End file.
